Shinderella
by hagane runa
Summary: Selesaikanlah kisah ini.. Menghentikan penderitaan sang putri.. Karena aku tak bisa menuliskannya.. Peperangan sedang berlangsung di tanah mibu../ let's read, 'kay...


_'pada zaman dahulu kala terdapat gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia bernama Shinderella. Kulitnya putih, bersih dan punya banyak gaun yang cocok dipakainya. Suatu hari semua berubah saat ia memiliki ibu dan saudara angkat… juga kisah lain dalam hidupnya '_

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang berjalan-bahkan setengah berlari keluar kelas karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Ia menjinjing sebuah buku berukuran sedang berwarna coklat yang terlihat sudah usang. Bisa jadi ia meminjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah. Kini ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang organisasi siswa untuk menemui seseorang yang pastinya ada di sana …

.

.

Disclaimer : Kamijyou Akimine

Warning : Content shonen-ai, mungkin OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.

Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

.

Shinderella © Hagane runa

* * *

.

.

'dongeng itu seakan menarik jiwa seseorang untuk terlibat di dalamnya, alurnya membuat seseorang yang membacanya akan semakin terpikat.'

.

Seorang anak berambut putih itu sedikit terjungkal dari tempat duduknya di dalam ruangan tersebut akibat kerasnya bunyi pintu yang didobrak oleh seseorang yang berwajah 'cuek' yang sedari tadi menjinjing buku yang sepertinya dapat menarik perhatiannya. Panggil saja orang yang barusaja mebuka pintu dengan kasar itu dengan sebutan "Hotaru". Sekarang ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan organisasi tersebut. Di sana sudah terlihat pemuda yang tadi terjungkal dari kursinya, hei! Dia adalah saudara setengah darahnya, Shinrei namanya.

Terlihat urat di kepalanya dari balik kulitnya menandakan ia kesal dengan perbuatan saudaranya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai berteriak.

"KEIKOKUUUU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak si kakak terhadap adiknya yang berwajah datar.

"Baka Shinrei, lihat ini sungguh menarik bukan" Hotaru memperlihatkan buku usang yang ia bawa saat menuju ke tempat Shinrei-terlebih lagi ia menodongkan bukunya di depan Shinrei.

"Buku.. Dongeng? Cinderella?" ucap shinrei-bingung.

"Ini seru. Nanti kupinjamkan" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah tahu ceritanya. Tidak usah kau pinjamkan." Shinrei bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berbicara. Setelah yakin dengan kelengkapan berkas yang dipegangnya, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah kursi yang ia duduki. Shinrei berjalan sambil merangkul-menarik Hotaru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau sudah membacanya, kenapa tidak coba menceritakannya kembali. Sepertinya aku agak sedikit lupa." Kata Shinrei yang mulai berbicara dengan tenang kepada Hotaru sambil berjalan pulang.

"Hmm.." Hotaru hanya berdehem sembari menjawab tawaran kakaknya tadi.

.

Saat di kereta Hotaru terus melanjutkan pekerjaan membacanya sedangkan Shinrei tertidur di sebelahnya sedari tadi. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Hotaru membayangkan cerita tersebut diperankan oleh teman-temannya. Termasuk Shinrei. Saat Hotaru mengedarkan penglihatannya ke penjuru kereta, ia tak sengaja melihat Yukimura yang sepertinya baru pulang dari universitas. Setelah beberapa lama Hotaru memperhatikannya di sana terlihat Yukimura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan perlahan agar tidak terjatuh karena kereta berjalan cepat. Setelah sampai di hadapan Hotaru sambil berpegangan pada pegangan kereta, ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Yoo.. Hotaru ohisasiburi ne.. -lama tak jumpa ya.. – waahh, rajin sekali baru pulang masih membaca buku. Apa tidak lelah? Aku sih, lebih memilih minum sake di bar hehehe.. ehh?! Aku lupa kau masih SMA. Tidak boleh minum alkohol ne.." Yukimura panjang lebar berbicara duluan.

"Ooh.. aku tidak suka sake lagipula ini buku cerita bukan buku pelajaran. Aku penasaran dengan ceritanya." Sambil menunjukkannya kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Cinderella~ sepertinya aku pernah membacakannya untuk Sasuke waktu itu, pas dia masih kecil juga sih.. yahh kalo kau mau membaca juga tak masalah. Seru juga sih.. aku sih kalo jadi pangerannya tidak akan sebodoh di buku, pfftt.. mengejar menuruni tangga saja tidak bisa. Payah."

"Hei.. jangan diberi tahu dulu, aku belum sampai situ."

" Ya.. ya.. baiklah, hei! Sepertinya aku harus turun di stasiun sebentar lagi. Aku harus turun duluan. Jaa ne."

.

'Ibu dan saudarinya sangat kejam kepadanya. Baju, perhiasan, dan semua benda yang ada di dalam rumah di kuasai oleh mereka sedangkan si gadis hanya berbalut kain jelek yang sudah terlihat compang-camping, kusam'

.

* * *

 _'perangkap ada dimana-mana. baca nama itu dengan benar. Cinderella, shinderella atau shinderera. jika salah, ku yakin malapetaka akan jatuh kepada si pembaca'_

.

* * *

Hotaru menutup bukunya dan membangunkan Shinrei karena mereka telah sampai di stasiun yang dituju. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan mulut yang masih menguap menandakan baru bangun tidur ia keluar dari kereta bersama Hotaru. Menahan rasa kantuk yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Di stasiun sangat berdesakkan, bila mereka tidak berpegangan tangan mereka bisa terpisah dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang padat. Akhirnya, Hotaru menggenggam tangan Shinrei dan terus berjalan melewati banyaknya orang di stasiun tersebut. Shinrei yang terlalu kaget tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Hotaru yang berjalan di depannya. Hotaru yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menunduk malu dan terus berjalan.

.

Di saat berjalan menuju rumah, mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Shinrei yang tadinya mengantuk tersadar akan sesuatu. Sekarang memang musim panas tetapi bukan panas keringat yang keluar dari tangan Hotaru melainkan panas yang lebih menjurus ke demam. Sontak Shinrei menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tangan yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk bergandengan beralih ke kening Hotaru. Panas yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya tidak dapat dibohongi. Hotaru memang demam.

"K-ke… i.. kau demam. Tubuhmu panas sekali" ucap Shinrei kaget.

"?!" Hotaru memegang keningnya merasakan suhu badannya sendiri.

"Haaah..merepotkan. Ayo pulang.. " Shinrei menggandeng tangan Hotaru sampai ke rumah

.

.

Shinrei mulai merasakan lelah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sedari tadi ia mengganti kain kompres yang ada di kening Hotaru. Akhirnya ia ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan mengambil buku yang sedari tadi Hotaru baca.

"Shin-de-re-ra.. tapi kenapa agak berbeda ya" ucapnya sambil membuka asal buku tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya walau merasa lelah. Saat membuka halaman pertama, ia merasa dirinya ditarik bersama kesadarannya. Jadilah Shinrei terduduk bersender di kepala tempat tidur. Pingsan? Tertidur? Entahlah.. kita baca saja kelanjutannya.

.

.

Shinrei tersadar tetapi mendapati dirinya menggunakan kimono yang indah berwarna biru laut, rambutnya pun terkuncir lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Model kuncir kuda atau yang di sebut dengan _ponytail_ adalah yang terjadi pada rambutnya sekarang diikiat dengan pita merah yang bagus. Dari belakang ada yang memanggilnya.

"Shinderella.. kemarilah, ada yang ingin ayah katakan" kata seorang pria. Saat Shinrei menoleh, ia terkejut setengah mati. Ia melihat sosok ayahnya. Memanggilnya dengan nama Shinderella.

"Maaf tapi aku bukan Shinderella, tuan?" kata Shinrei merasa canggung saat menjawab.

"Kau bicara apa sih anakku, kau itu Shinderella anakku satu-satunya. Ahh.. rupanya kau sudah berganti pakaian. Cepat. Kita akan menyambut ibu barumu dan saudari-saudarimu".

"Ahh.." mencubit lengan kirinya. Mimpi. Tapi **sakit saat dicubit**. "Apa ini nyata ya?" Shinrei membatin. Tapi saat ia menampar pipinya.

 **"T.. tidak sakit?"**

.

.

.

Setelah ia sampai di depan rumahnya yang 'ala' jepang itu, Shinrei bersama ayahnya menyambut yang katanya adalah ibu barunya. Saat Shinrei melihat ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Ia berusaha menjalankan akalnya.

"Mungkinkah ini semacam Lucid dream?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti. Ada anak kecil yang muncul di hadapannya sambil memainkan alat permainan khas jepang bernama 'kendama'. Langsung saja Shinrei memanggilnya

"Sasuke?"

Yang merasa dipanggil menengok ke arahnya. Merasa ada kejanggalan dalam penyebutan namanya.

"Salah. Namaku Sarutobi. Aku adalah peri mimpi ini, peri dari buku yang dibaca oleh peminjamnya juga sebagai peri dari Shinderella nantinya. Sekarang kau sedang berada di mimpi sang peminjam buku. Kau harus mengikuti alur ceritanya sampai habis. Kau hanya bisa kembali ke duniamu saat pembacanya selesai membaca buku ini. Kalau tidak membacanya sampai habis..- " sang peri memotong pembicaraannya tiba-tiba.

"-Kenapa? Apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku?" Shinrei merasa jantungnya terhenti seketika saat sang peri menghentikan bicaranya.

"-Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan saja sang pembaca. Karena ia membayangkanmu menjadi Cinderella dalam kisah Shindrella ini. Ini adalah kisah tanah mibu seribu tahun yang lalu".

"Jadi.. anggapannya ini adalah kisah rakyat mibu, bukan cerita yang berasal dari inggris,gitu?" Shinrei berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, sebut namaku dalam hati sebanyak tiga kali. Jaaa!"

.

POOOF…

Sosok peri itu menghilang dari penglihatan. Waktu sudah kembali berjalan. Turunlah beberapa orang wanita dari kereta kuda.

' Lady Okuni, Saishi dan saisei? Jadi ini saudara tiriku dalam kisah ini?' Shinrei terus mengikuti alur cerita.

Hingga tiba suatu hari…

"Shinderella! Kau lama sekali.. mana kimono baruku?" kata gadis yang berambut pendek sambil marah-marah.

"Shinderella, mana sisirku?!" Tanya gadis berambut panjang.

"Shinderella.. mana kue dan tehnya" Tanya wanita berambut panjang dan kelihatannya lebih tua dari kedua gadis yang ada di sana.

"Iya Saisei-san, Saishi-san, Okuni-sama" Shinrei sedang kewalahan mencuci di belakang rumahnya.

Shinrei lelah sekali, rasanya mau pingsan. Berhari-hari ia kurang tidur dan menjadi pembantu. Ayahnya tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Ayahnya sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Shinreipun hanya memakai kimono lusuh yang warnanya sudah pudar. Setelah memenuhi permintaan para saudari dan ibu tirinya ia berjalan ke luar rumah karena ada yang mengantarkan surat. Saat ia mengambil surat itu.. waktunya berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti lagi? 'Shinobu, Shinobu, Shinobu datanglah..'".

pats!

seperti jin dalam cerita aladin, secepat itulah sang peri muncul

"Ya.. aku kembali. Wahh waktunya berhenti! Berarti sang pembaca di dunia nyata baru membaca kisah ini sampai di sini. Waktu akan berjalan lagi saat sang pembaca melanjutkan membacanya, kau bisa tidur dulu Shinderella. Aku akan kembali saat waktu hendak berjalan kembali".

.

.

Di dunia nyata, Hotaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah pagi. Sudah pukul Sembilan pagi tepatnya. Saat Hotaru menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya, ia heran kenapa Shinrei tidak pergi ke sekolah dan masih tidur terduduk di sini. 'Bukankah itu pegal?' Tanya Hotaru dalam hati. Saat Hotaru berusaha membangunkan Shinrei, itu tidak berhasil. Kakaknya tetap tidak bangun. Sudah dipukul, ditampar pipinya, tetap tidak bangun. Hotaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shinrei.

.

.

Hari sudah malam lagi, Hotaru curiga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dirinya terlelap kemarin. Dari tadi pagi Shinrei tidak juga terbangun dari tidurnya membuat dirinya 'was-was' dan bertanya-tanya, takut-takut ada suatu yang terjadi pada saudaranya tersebut. Akhirnya Hotaru merebahkan tubuh Shinrei di atas tempat tidur,mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tadinya duduk menjadi berbaring di atas kasur. Saat selesai memindahkan tidurnya ke dalam selimut Hotaru beranjak naik ke bagian kiri tempat tidurnya tempat dimana biasanya ia tidur tetapi, sebelum itu ia menyenggol buku cerita yang berada di nakas tempat tidur di sebelah Shinrei. Berniat melanjutkan membacanya, ia ambil buku itu dan membacanya di atas kasur di sebelah Shinrei yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

Waktu di dunia mimpi kembali akan berjalan. Shinobu segera membangunkan Shinrei yang tertidur di sana.

"Shinderella… Shinderella… cepat bangun! Kau harus segera mengambil surat itu dari pengantar surat!"

Shinrei segera bangun walaupun masih pusing dan segera berlari ke arah pintu masuk tetapi terlambat! Waktu sudah pulih berjalan dan ibu tirinya lah yang berhasil mendapatkan suratnya.

"Surat itu untukku, Okuni-sama.." pinta Shinrei.

"Tidak! Surat undangan ini sekarang menjadi milikku dan anak-anakku! Kau tidak boleh keluar dan pergi ke pesta". Bentak Okuni.

"Tapi.. itu suratku, aku harus pergi.." Kata shinrei dengan lirih.

.

.

"Tapi.. itu suratku, aku harus pergi.." suara igauan Shinrei yang terdengar parau membuat Hotaru kaget. Bukan karena tiba-tiba berbicara dalam tidurnya tetapi karena kalimat itulah yang sedang Hotaru baca di dalam buku cerita itu.

"Shin.." seakan merasa janggal, Hotaru langsung mencari petunjuk dari buku tersebut. Membolak-balikan halaman buku itu satu-persatu. Di halaman paling akhir ia menemukan bahwa terdapat sebuah tulisan..

 **Habiskan.. habiskan aku sampai akhir.**

 **Bila tidak menghabiskanku, aku yang akan menghabisimu.**

 **Mudah untuk memutar balikan keadaan.**

 **semudah membalik telapak tangan.**

 **Selesaikan kutukan ini, kalau tidak..**

 **Kutukan akan dilimpahkan kepada Shinderella dalam imajimu.**

 **.**

 **Mibu, xx xxx xxxx**

 **.**

 **Ditulis dengan kutukan.**

.

.

Hotaru yang biasanya tidak menampilkan banyak emosi dan ekspresi sekarang menunjukan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seolah ia tidak yahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia langsung menatap Shinrei dan melanjutkan membaca. Berharap apabila ia telah menghabiskan cerita tersebut, semua kembali seperti semula. Ia mempercepat membacanya. Tapi entah kenapa buku itu semakin di baca rasanya semakin tebal.

"Kurasa.. besok aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah hingga aku menyelesaikan buku ini. Dasar buku sialan. Pantas saja aku sangat tertarik untuk membaca buku ini. Buku ini sungguh memiliki kutukan yang nyata".

Hotaru terus membaca hingga ke bagian yang agak melenceng dari cerita yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Mulailah ia melafalkannya dalam hati.

".. Shinderella tidak bisa pergi ke pesta setelah ibu peri tidak berhasil mencoba untuk mengubah tikus-tikus itu sebagai kuda untuk menarik kereta kencana. Akhirnya Shinderella berkata

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, aku akan berlari saja.."

"Jangan.. terlalu lama jika berlari.. bisa-bisa kau tidak bertemu dengan pangeran sama sekali"

"Lalu bagaimana.. kenapa sihirmu tiba-tiba tidak bekerja? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku takut tidak bisa kembali ke duniaku kalau begitu" Shinderella menitikan airmata saat berkata begitu.

.

begitupula yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Shinrei tertidur sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Hotaru yang melihatnya langsung melanjutkan membaca lagi lembaran-lembaran usang itu.

.

Airmatanya terjatuh ke atas seekor tikus dan berubahlah menjadi seekor kuda.

"Shinderella.. keajaiban telah terjadi. Cepat, pergilah ke istana dan pulanglah sebelum jam dua belas. Kalau tidak pakaian yang kau kenakan akan berubah seperti semula".

Shinderella pun menaiki kudanya. Rambutnya yang tadinya di sanggul menjadi tergerai karena tusuk rambutnya jatuh saat menunggangi kuda. Yang tersisa hanya jepitan emas yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepalanya membawa rambutnya untuk terjepit ke belakang.

A/N : lihat model rambut Muramasa ya. Kira. Kira seperti itu. tapi poninya tetap ala Shinrei yaa~

Sesampainya di sana, ia mencoba merapikan kimononya yang sedikit berantakkan. Menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan jarinya yang lentik. Ia pun mulai memasuki ruangan pesta. Kimononya indah bercorak biru dan sentuhan emas di beberapa bagian membuatnya semakin menawan. Sang pangeranpun langsung mengajaknya berdansa. Sang pangeran terpesona melihatnya terlihat peluh di wajah orang dihadapannya yang mengalir di tepi membuat helai rambut yang berperan sebagai poni agak sedikit 'lepek', sang pangeran langsung mengusapnya…-"

.

"Aku akan berperan jadi pangerannya. Shin, tunggu aku di mimpimu ya" Hotaru berkata sambil melirik Shinrei, yang ternyata sedang mengigau lagi.

"Kei.. pangeran.. mmh.." igaunya, sambil menggeliat gelisah..

.

.

 _ **TENG.. TENG.. TENG…**_

Jam akan berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali menandakan bahwa sekarang telah pukul dua belas malam.

.

.

Blank.. kertas berikutnya hingga habis, kosong. Bersih. Kertas yang sudah menguning itu benar-benar kosong.

Hotaru mencari petunjuk lagi di buku itu. Saat ia menggoncangkan buku tersebut, keluar sebuah kertas pembatas berukirkan tulisan katakana Shinderella dengan beberapa ukiran. Dibaliklah benda itu. Terdapat tulisan.

 _ **Selesaikanlah kisah ini..**_

 _ **Menghentikan penderitaan sang putri..**_

 _ **Karena aku tak bisa menuliskannya..**_

 _ **Peperangan sedang berlangsung di tanah mibu..**_

 _ **Akupun harus ikut serta.**_

 _ **Meskipun aku penyihir, aku harus ikut dalam perang itu.**_

 _ **Bila tidak ada kelanjutan dari kisah ini. Berarti Aku telah mati dalam perang. Kutukanpun tak akan lepas.**_

 _ **Kecuali kau sang pembaca menyalesaikannya. Pejamkanlah matamu, dan bayangkan. Dan kau akan masuk ke dalam dunia yang ku maksud. Buatlah imajinasimu bermain liar di khayalanmu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shinderera.**_

"Akkh.. aku harus memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan lanjutannya.." kata Hotaru sambil teringat kata Yukimura waktu itu..

 _"Cinderella~ sepertinya aku pernah membacakannya untuk Sasuke waktu itu, pas dia masih kecil juga sih.. yahh kalo kau mau membaca juga tak masalah. Seru juga sih.. **aku sih kalo jadi pangerannya tidak akan sebodoh di buku, pfftt.. mengejar menuruni tangga saja tidak bisa**. Payah."_

" _Kalau_ begitu.. aku akan menahannya".

.

.

"Pangeran Keikoku.. ahmm. ma.. maksudku pangeran Hotaru, aku harus pergi.. kalau tidak..-"

"-Apa Shinrei? Kalau tidak, apa?" kata hotaru

"Keikoku..? ba.. bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini? Kalau kita berdua di sini, siapa yang akan membaca cerita di dunia nyata, bodoh!" Shinrei berbicara dengan paniknya saat didapati bahwa Hotaru ada dalam mimpi tersebut.

"Ahh.. tenang saja. Aku sedang menyelesaikannya di sini". Hotaru langsung menggenggam tangan Shinrei dan tidak membiarkannya lari.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus tetap mengikuti alurnya. Kalau aku tetap di sini kimono yang bagus ini akan berubah jadi baju yang sangat jelek" ujar Shinrei sambil berlari ke luar ruang dansa dan berlari menuju labirin di taman. Mengangkat Kimononya sebatas lutut, suara geta yang berbunyi mengalihkan semua mata agar tertuju pada mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali.. kalau aku tidak kembali.. aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari dunia ini. Aku harus terus berlari!" hingga di tangga, geta yang ia gunakan terlepas.

"Sekalian saja kulepaskan dua-duanya. Ini memperlambat lariku". Berlari menuju labirin di taman yang tingginya lumayan tinggi. Hotaru mengejar Shinrei dan masuk ke dalam labirin. Gelap. Tapi Hotaru bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Shinrei walau gelap.

.

.

Hotaru ingin segera mengakhiri salah paham ini. Sesegera mungkin ia mengikuti jalur labirin. Saat selesai keluar dari labirin di taman, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tidak ada sosok Shinrei yang sedang berlari. Ia masih dapat mencium aroma Shinrei. Sepertinya masih berada di dalam labirin.

.

'Shinobu, Shinobu, Shinobu datanglah…'

Nihil. Sang peri pun tidak datang…

Panik juga frustasi.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi.. bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali" Shinrei merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput di jalan buntu labirin. Menangis dalam diam hingga tertidur di bawah langit malam berbintang.

Kembali masuk ke labirin, Hotaru menajamkan penglihatannya. Berbelok ke kanan, dilihatnya sosok bersurai putih sedang berbaring di tanah. Segeralah ia menuju ke sana. Menunggu si rambut putih terbangun, Hotaru melepas hakamanya -kain yang dipakai seperti blazer untuk kimono- menutupi si surai putih yang tertidur kedinginan. Tak tahu harus apa, akhirnya Hotaru ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. Menatap langit malam mimpi yang terlihat seperti benar adanya.

.

.

"Ku.. koku.." berusaha memanggil nama yang dituju. Orang yang tuju langsung menoleh.

"Hm..?"

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di mimpimu ini. Rasanya aku kesal sekali berperan seperti Cinderella. Aku ingin pulang. Tak perlu menjadi Cinderellapun di dunia nyata aku sudah merasakannya. Aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri. Jarang aku berbicara dengan kepala dingin seperti ini tapi, itu semua karena aku sudah lelah. Aku marahpun tak ada gunanya. Jujur saja, aku merasa lebih tenang kau ada di sini". suara Shinrei seperti orang yang telah berputus asa. pasrah, juga ada rasa syukur karena ada Hotaru yang menemaninya.

"Ayo, kalau begitu kita pulang" jawab Hotaru tenang

"Bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan peri itu memberitahuku kalau aku ingin kembali, cerita itu harus diselesaikan. Sedangkan semuanya sudah berantakan".

"Maka dari itu aku ada di sini untuk menyelesaikannya. Memang seharusnya bagaimana?"

".. Cinderella itu, setelah dari pesta itu.. berlari hingga tak bertemu pamgeran. Baju indahnya sudah hilang karena waktu yang dijanjikan sudah habis. Sepatu kacanya tertinggal di tangga Dan saat itu pangeran memungutnya. Setelah itu, akan di adakan sayembara siapa yang cocok memakai sepatu itu. Saat menemukan Cinderella lah yang ukurannya pas, pangeran menikahinya. Tamat,"

"Kalau Shinderella mibu, bagaimana akhirnya?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu".

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya untukmu. Kau punya ide untuk kelanjutannya?"

"Ahh.. tidak bisa kukatakan.."

"?.. kau terlalu lama. Biar aku ubah pakaianmu menjadi mirip sejenis yang tadi."

 _Pik pik…_

Saat Hotaru berkedip, pakaian yang di bayangkannya sudah melekat di tubuh Shinrei

"Haah?!" Shinrei hanya bisa terkejut. Bajunya sudah berubah menjadi kimono bercorak salju turun berwarna dasar biru langit. Cantik. Sangat cocok jika ia yang mengenakannya. Rambutnya terdapat hiasan jepit emas berbentuk sakura yang berbaris, tidak lebih model rambutnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kirei na –cantiknya- " ujar Hotaru.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" walau Shinrei marah-marah dan protes, wajahnya bersemu merah. Mungkin malu kali ya? Yaiyalah-author ditendang massa.

"Ini Shinderella di legenda Mibu, dan aku yang pegang ayo kita menikah!"

"APAAA?!"

"Cinderella dan pangeran akhirnya menikah,kan?"

"Eh.. Aa.. I.. Iya.."

Hotaru berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Shinrei menuju istana. Hotaru tenang-tenang saja sedari tadi tapi bagaimana dengan Shinrei? Sebenarnya karena kimononya kali ini panjangnya menutupi kedua kakinya, kakinya yang sedari tadi sebenarnya terluka terkena duri-duri mawar yang berada di tanah tertutupi bawah kimono. Ia hanya meringis dalam hati.

Saat tiba di tangga yang tadi..

"Tunggu Kei, sebaiknya aku pakai geta yang tadi kulepaskan".

"memangnya sihir yang kupakai tidak memunculkan alas kaki?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak ada. Sihirmu payah" terlihat perempatan dikepala Shinrei yang sepertinya kesal karena adiknya ini tidak menyadarinya. Telanjang kaki, jalan di taman yang banyak duri mawarnya. 'Memangnya tidak akan menimbulkan luka apa?' Mungkin itu yang Shinrei pikirkan di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, kakimu jadi terluka begitu".

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lanjutkan saja". Kata Shinrei sambil memakai getanya, sekaligus membuang napas panjang, walau yah.. bekas darah banyak yang mengering di kakinya.

.

.

.

' _Setelah itu, pada malam itu.. Shinderella dan pangerannya akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya…'_

 _Setelah resmi menjadi putri kerajaan.. di bawah mata kaki sebelah kanan sang putri muncul tanda kerajaan tulisan kanji bermakna hime-putri-_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menikah.. Shinderella dan pangeran alias Shinrei dan Hotaru mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang terbang ke langit._

 _._

 _._

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Hotaru yang bangun dari tidurnya masih menggenggam tangan Shinrei yang belum terjaga. Hotaru memanggil nama Shinrei mencoba membuatnya terjaga dari tidur panjangnya.

"Shinrei.."

"Hoaamhh.. akhirnya berakhir juga..". Shinrei melengos kembali masuk ke dalam selimut setelah menguap.

"Ayo besok kita kembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan sekolah"

.

.

Keesokannya ...

"Apa? Buku itu tidak pernah ada di sini? Hanya ada di perpustakaan besar mibu? Bagaimana bisa" Tanya Shinrei kaget saat penjaga perpustakaan, tuan Nigeira mengatakan hal itu.

"Begini Shinrei, sekolah kita tidak mungkin memiliki buku kramat dan bersejarah. Tentu saja itu pasti ada di perpustakaan besar tanah Mibu, kalaupun ada di sini.. pasti bukan yang asli. begini-begini.. aku juga peneliti, tahu". Ujar Nigeira.

.

Saat sepulang sekolah, mereka berdua pergi ke perpustakaan yang dimaksud. Mencari buku yang sama seperti yang di genggam oleh Hotaru. Melihat sortiran buku yang tertata rapi dan terlihat tua.

"Shi.. Shimu.. Shindara clan.. Shinderella.. Shinderella! Ini Kei raknya".

Mereka berdua melihat akhir cerita dari buku yang asli, kaget karena terdapat lukisan seorang wanita yang diperkirakan adalah Shinderella.

"Mirip sekali denganmu Bakaniki.." ujar Hotaru.

"Ahh.. cantik sekali dia. Kurang lebih ini seperti baju yang ku kenakan kemarin?".

Menatapi lukisan itu, memang terdapat putri yang sangat cantik. Bibir merahnya yang ranum, putih, rambut putihnya rapi. Buku itu di rebut oleh Hotaru yang langsung melihat cerita pada akhir buku itu.

"..Shinderella akhirnya meninggal karena melindungi pangeran dari panah yang akan mengenainya. Panah itu di tembakkan oleh orang yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi. Shinderella berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang terbang ke langit, diperkirakan reinkarnasinya akan terlahir kembali suatu hari nanti. Itulah doa sang pangeran. Tamat "

"Ahh kisah yang menyedihkan" air muka Shinrei seperti mengerti keadaan yang sesungguhnya dalam cerita itu sambil mengucek matanya yang sepertinya mulai berair.

"Cengeng, begitu saja nangis. Payah". Ledek Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

"HEI! ITU BUKAN MENANGIS, TAPI , SUDAH AKU MAU PULANG" Berjalan duluan ke arah pintu keluar, sedangkan Hotaru menyusun buku-buku tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah Hotaru menyelesaikannya ia segera berdiri. Melihat suatu kertas perhitungan tentang reinkarnasi, ia membacanya sebentar

"Shinderella.. memiliki reinkarnasi yang lahir pada abad ini, di ketahui jatuh kepada.. Shinrei mibu?!" Hotaru langsung berlari mengejar kemana Shinrei pergi. Terlambat, Shinrei jatuh terduduk di depan perpustakaan megah yang sudah seperti istana. Di atas gedung depan perpus, terdapat orang berjubah hitam yang sedang memegang busur. Panah sebelumnya telah menggores kaki kanan Shinrei. Lalu langsung beranjak pergi. Menghilang lebih tepatnya.

"Shinrei!" melanjutkan larinya menuju saudaranya itu, darah mengalir cukup banyak. Beruntung hari itu sekolah mereka bukan mengenakan gakuran melainkan kemeja dengan dasi dan celana merah yang dilapisi sweater tanpa lengan berwarna krem. Langsung saja ia melepas dasi itu dan melilitkan dasi di luka Shinrei yang berupa goresan ujung panah. Setelah selesai membebat rapi luka itu, ia langsung memeluk Shinrei. Takut-takut ia akan melebur seperti kisah Shinderella.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku itu.. itu?!" Shinrei menanyakan kepastian pada Hotaru dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu itu buku kutukan yang memang sengaja untuk kita?! Mak.. maksudnya aku?" Hotaru mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kalau aku mati.. akan melebur dan bereinkarnasi di masa yang akan datang? Dan kau itu pangerannya? Aku hampir gila mendengar ini" Hotaru mengangguk lagi dan memperhatikan bekas luka tadi, muncul huruf kanji tipis berwarna merah muda bertuliskan 'hime'.

"Berhati-hatilah Shin, penyihir itu akan datang untuk merenggut nyawamu. Selamat terlahir kembali Shinderella-sama" kata Hotaru yang langsung berlutut di depan Shinrei sambil mengusap tanda sakral itu.

"H..Hotaru? ng.. bukan! Keikoku?! Katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi!" amuk Shinrei sambil menangkis tangan Hotaru yang sedari tadi mengusap tanda di bawah luka tersebut. Tidak percaya bahwa akan seperti ini akhirnya.

Kedua mata Hotaru berubah menjadi mata leluhur yang merah seperti milik Kyo. Ia berusaha mendekati Shinrei yang terus mundur hingga membentur tembok rumahnya. Tanpa sengaja Shinrei menatap mata Hotaru dan ia pingsan. Hotaru langsung membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya. Sesegera mungkin Hotaru menutup tirai di kamarnya karena musuh bisa saja datang tiba-tiba. Hotaru memejamkan matanya dan aura dari dalam dirinya terpancar. Di genggamannya muncul kalung berliontinkan tetesan air. Sebenarnya itu adalah jimat yang harus ia pakaikan di kaki Shinrei sebelum ada musuh yang menyerang. Setelah memakaikannya, mata Hotaru kembali seperti semula.

"Gomen.. Hontou ni gomennasai.. Shinrei. Akupun baru menyadari bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi pangeran dalam kisah itu. Sebenarnya kisah ini bukanlah Cinderella, Shinderella ataupu Shinderera.. melainkan Shinrei hime, karena pemain panggung kehidupan yang sekarang adalah Hotaru dan Shinrei. Semoga saja tidak akan hal buruk yang akan terjadi mulai esok dan seterusnya". Ucap Hotaru lirih

.

.

.

"CUT CUT CUT! Kerja bagus,nak! Kelas drama dan kelas Film akhirnya bisa bersatu membuat Film ini" sahut Hishigi selaku wakil guru kesenian. Karena Fubuki ketua guru kesenian tidak bisa mengikuti sesi syuting kali ini jadi digantikan olehnya. tepuk tangan yang meriah menghiasi pembuatan film ini.

"Ahh aku jadi takut, merinding malah memerankannya" sahut Shinrei yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Fubuki sensei pasti menyesal tidak bisa menyaksikan ini. Aku sampai terbawa suasana. Benar kata Shinrei, merindiiing~" sahut Yuya selaku seksi make up pemain.

"Akhirnya film ini bisa di pertontonkan saat murid baru nanti masuk ke Samurai gakuen.. tidak sia-sia aku memilih mereka jadi pemeran utama. Aktingnya bagus!" kata Yukimura selaku pembimbing kelas drama.

"Ayo semuanya kita rayakan keberhasilan ini" ajak Hishigi.

"YOSH!" serentak semua menjawab.

Hotaru dan Shinrei yang masih tersisa di sana. Shinrei mencoba menghilangkan tanda itu dengan selimut yang ada di tempat tidur. Tidak bisa hilang!.

"Kei!cepat bantu aku! Tanda ini tidak bisa hilang?!" Shinrei panik.

"Sudah ku bilang kan tadi selamat datang kembali Shinderella-sama.." sambil berjalan menuju Shinrei.

Shinrei menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan. Hotaru tertawa.

"Ahh dasar penakut, sini biar ku bersihkan". Hotaru mengambil lap basah dan membersihkan yah.. semacam tato untuk syuting tadi. Saat Hotaru yang mengelapnya tanda itu hilang. Benar- benar hilang.

"Kok sakit,sih?" Tanya Shinrei pada Hotaru.

"Sudah kubilang ini tanda sungguhan. Tadi aku memakai sedikit kekuatanku untuk benar-benar menghapusnya, Bakaniki".

"Kalau sudah terhapus, hidup kita akan aman kan?" Tanya Shinrei ragu.

"Iya Shinrei. Mana mungkin aku menempatkanmu di posisi itu lagi setelah bereinkarnasi".

"Arigatou Hotaru.."

"hmm.. douita, Shinrei"

Akhirnya mereka melenggang pergi mengikuti semua rekan-rekannya juga gurunya….

.

.

.

END

.

* * *

A/N : yeeeeeeayyy selesaaaaaai… haaah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Tadinya sih cerita ini bener-bener mau mirip kaya Cinderella beneran, tapi karena otak punya rencana lain, berubahlah alurnya jadi kayak gini.. gapapa yah readers.. sengaja author bikin kayak gini. Yang mau minta sequel, ada gak ya? Kalo gak ada mah saya akhiri di fic ini aja XD . jaa .. sampai jumpa di fanfik Runa selanjutnya.

Tangerang, Cipondoh, 1 juli 2015.


End file.
